Not As Much As You
by Patricia Stewart
Summary: A short Pein x Konan one-shot.


**A/N: Hey! I decided to write a Pein x Konan one-shot with the help of a prompt that I took from the Internet. If you have any suggestions, feel free to share them with me. Please don't forget to review ^_^. I hope you enjoy reading this!**

**Disclaimer: I am definitely not Masashi Kishimoto.**

NOT AS MUCH AS YOU

Prompt: Violinist (or violin)

**Konan's P.O.V**

It was a typical Saturday afternoon at the Akatsuki Base. Pein was in his office, Itachi had his nose buried in a thick volume, Kakuzu was counting his cash, Zetsu was tending to his garden and Deidara and Sasori were bickering away in a corner about whether art was eternal or an explosion.

Hidan was conducting a particularly gory ritual in his room, Kisame was sharpening his Samehada and Tobi was jumping around, singing something that sounded like 'honey, honey, creamy pie'. As for Konan, she was on her way to the Akatsuki Leader's private domain, a huge stack of files in her hands.

The blue-haired kunoichi sighed as she walked on. One glance at her face was enough to tell even the dumbest of dumb person that she was exhausted. Konan had stayed up the whole of last night, plodding through what seemed to be tons of paperwork. Also, she was the only one who knew how to cook in the entire organisation, so she had to make breakfast for nine ravenous men.

After that, she had hoped for at least an hour's sleep, but then Pein had dumped even more work on her before she had taken even a step towards her room. 'Pein is a very good leader and I respect him,' she thought to herself. 'But sometimes he demands a bit too much out of us, especially me.'

Finally, after walking for some more time, Konan reached the corridor at the end of which Pein's office was located. She was about to proceed down it, when the sound of soft violin music emanating from Pein's office stopped her.

Konan almost dropped the files she was carrying. The music was the loveliest she had ever heard in her entire life of twenty-four years. It strangely soothed her nerves and gave her a feeling of joy. A smile flitted across her face. 'I never knew Pein could play the violin so brilliantly,' she thought as she stepped forth.

**Pein's P.O.V**

Pein stopped playing his violin and looked up when he heard two knocks on his office's door. "Come in," he called. The door opened a moment later and Konan stepped inside, shutting it with her elbows. There was a mountain of files in her arms.

"I see you are done with all the work I assigned you," he said, looking at his partner. Konan nodded, walked over to Pein's desk and placed all the files neatly on it. She straightened up and looked at him.

"Good work, Konan," Pein complimented the Akatsuki Blossom. "You do everything properly and on time. I like that." Konan flushed and averted her gaze from his. For the first time, Pein realised how exhausted she looked. There were dark circles under her eyes and her shoulders were drooping.

However, before Pein could ask her to get some rest, Konan spoke, "You play the violin very well, Pein." Pein ran a hand through his orange hair and said, "Yeah, well, I play it whenever I'm tired or stressed out. Violin music refreshes me. By the way, _you_ sure look like you could use something to stimulate yourself. Did you get any sleep at all last night?"

Konan sighed and answered, "No, I was working." Pein stood up, concern showing on his pierced face. "You shouldn't have done that, Konan," he reprimanded. "Go and sleep this instant."

"B-But I have to make tea and afternoon snacks for everyone! I can't just go to bed now!"

"You don't have to worry about that."

"Are you sure about this?"

"I wouldn't have told you to catch some sleep had I not been completely positive about this matter."

"Thank you, Pein." With that, Konan turned on her heel and was about to exit the room, when she stopped. "What is it, Konan?" Pein asked.

Konan faced him and said, her eyes gazing at him warmly, "I just want to tell you this again- your playing really is beautiful!" A smile tugged at Pein's lips as he said, "Not as much as you."

**A/N: So, what do you think of my one-shot? I hope it turned out to be okay. See you later, then!**


End file.
